


Letters from Hogwarts

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Hogwarts, set during the Marauders era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me
> 
> Written for a swap-bot swap.

Messr Moony,   
  
How is the hospital ward treating you? I hope you’re recovering from your furry little problem all right. We miss you up here in the dorm!

We’ve been getting into all kinds of trouble without you here to keep us on the strait and narrow (Is that right? Straight and narrow? Oh, I don’t understand all these muggle expressions!)… or trying, at least. Because you’re stuck down there, I feel like I can be honest about what we got up to last night. But you have to promise you’ll come back after you read this and not hate us for doing it without you. Promise? Really? Okay.

So do you know that statue of Salazar Slytherin up on the third floor, next to the other founders? There are protective charms around it to protect it from ~~students~~ Marauders, of course, but we discovered a way around it. If Peter transformed into a rat, he could sneak in with something in his mouth. James kept the paintings on the wall quiet, because you know how that lot like to tattle. After some inspired (if I do say so myself) transfiguration work, old Salazar soon sported a bunny hat, a pink tutu, a floral lei, and purple galoshes. It was amazing. I’ve enclosed a photo, so you have to believe me.

As you might guess, the Slytherins were shocked and mad, and we couldn’t laugh or we would give ourselves away. But back up in the dorm we couldn’t stop laughing. McGonagall put it right in a second, but the memory lives on!

Anyway, don’t be too mad. We were bored and had to do something because you weren’t here to make us do our homework. No hurt feelings? Have some chocolate—it’s your favorite.

Feel better soon, Moony!

Messr Padfoot


	2. Letter 2

Messr Padfoot,

You’re right. If you hadn’t enclosed the photo, I wouldn’t have believed it (wouldn’t be the first time you stretched the truth to impress someone, would it?). Bunny ears, really? And that was one large tutu! I’m glad you didn’t get in trouble because of it, though seeing the looks on the Slytherins’ faces probably would have been worth a little detention. I bet Snape was horrified.

The bite I gave myself on my arm is especially bad, but Madam Pomfrey says I should be well enough to leave the hospital ward tomorrow in time for classes. Though that means I won’t be up in the dorm tonight to help with your homework. I hope you got the twenty-four inches on charm derivations completed, but knowing you lot, you’ll be scribbling it down over a breakfast of biscuits and pumpkin juice.

Can you believe the amount of homework the professors have given us lately? I thought that studying for O.W.L.s last year was tough; I can’t even begin to imagine how hard N.E.W.T.s next year will be!

Have I put you to sleep with all this homework talk? Well then, how’s this: I’ve thought of something super exciting to do during the next full moon. It involves the passageway on the third corridor, one hundred chocolate frogs, and a dozen cases of butterbeer. Interested?

Be good, Pads. I’ll see you soon,  
Messr Moony

P.S.- There are twenty-two uses of the suffix “-ium” in common charms we’ve studied so far. That’s a good place to start.

P.P.S.- If you must know, it’s “straight and narrow” though I hardly think my presence has been much of a deterrent. 


	3. Letter 3

Messr Moony, 

You don’t get out until TOMORROW? Are you kidding me? This charms homework is absolutely kicking my arse. And your hint isn’t at all helpful. I can remember _Aparecium, Dissendium,_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_ , but another nineteen? Moony, you’ve got to help me out here!

Now, on to the much more important thing… what do you have in mind for mischief-making? The secret passageway in the third floor corridor leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes, and I know your sweet tooth is insatiable, so nicking a few sweets is probably in your plans. The part about one hundred chocolate frogs is interesting, though. I can imagine the way they would all look, hopping down the hallway, our own little army. And a dozen cases of butterbeer? That’s enough to give you a tummy ache and a funny head, that’s for sure. Okay, let me in on the secret? I can’t come up with anything.

But I hope it has to do with putting Snivellus in his place. Do you know he sent Evans a letter yesterday? She tossed it into the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room without reading it, but it’s making Prongs go mad with worry. He’s trying not to show it, but he really cares about her and Snivellus is definitely running with the wrong crowd.

Have you heard that rumor about Dumbledore recruiting students to fight in the war? Wormtail says it’s codswallop of course, but I don’t know. And if it came down to it, I’d be more than willing to fight. I’m hoping to be an Auror after all. What better way to hone my abilities than siding with Dumbledore?  What do you think, Moony?

Brothers in battle?

Messr Padfoot


	4. Letter 4

Messr Padfoot,

What do I think? Pads, do you realize you went from talking about homework to pranking to the war in just one letter? The war kind of makes everything else seem insignificant.

So here’s the other nineteen “ium” spells: _Advantium, Arcisium, Auxilium, Barantium, Caelium, Dimidium, Exsilium, Fines Finium, Gaudium, Imbrium, Legit Negotium, Obsequium, Pallium, Presidium, Rememdium, Somnium_ (that’s my favorite, remember those daydreams we gave ourselves during History of Magic last week?), _Silentium, Vestigeum_ (we used that one among others to make the map, remember?) _, and Werumensium._

I refuse to divulge my mischief-making plans here in all their glory, lest this letter fall into wrong hands (or the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, which is apparently more likely). But I can say that you’re waaaaaaaaaay off. Ever seen a muggle movie? That’s as much of a hint as I can give you right now. But it’s going to be amazing. Marauders forever!

As for the war… I wish I could say we’re too young to be thinking about that right now, but you’d know I was lying. You always know when I’m lying, even before the words come out of my mouth or out of my quill, so to speak. I know the Ministry of Magic would never accept me into the Auror program because of my condition, but I would fight if it came to it. Of course I would.

Just as long as you learn how to crack open a book on yoru own for a change. Can’t have a Hogwarts dropout watching my back in a fight, can I?

Fighting the good fight in my mind, but still stuck in my hospital bed for the moment,

Messr Moony  
  
---


End file.
